Let Me Love You
by camilynnaire
Summary: Love has no boundaries. Emily Fields and Drew Torres. Em's pov.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll give you detail in a few, Aria. They don't allow phones in this school. There's also uniforms." Emily chuckled softly, walking up the steps to Degrassi. "Call you later." She hung up with one of her three best friends.

Walking into Degrassi, everyone stared at her. Probably because she was new, or because she wasn't wearing the uniform. Which of course, goes back to being new.

The being perky high school vice president, Marisol Lewis, walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Marisol. Running the school, vice president. Need help to the front office?" She asked.

Emily nodded. "Sure, thanks. And I'm Emily Fields."

"Your friend…" Marisol started, but saw tears stinging Emily's eyes. "Sorry, never mind that then." She smiled again and started walking.

Emily sniffled and dried her eyes, walking two steps behind Marisol. "This is our new student, Emily." Marisol said to Principal Simpson.

"Hello, Ms…" He began.

"Fields." Emily said softly. His eyes widened. She nodded, "Yeah. The Emily Fields. My friend's dead, they don't know who the killers are." She shrugged. "Can I have my schedule?" All Em really wanted was a new start. But since that Canada knew about the whole Alison DiLaurentis deal, maybe her only hope was to move into isolation.

"Thank you." She grabbed her schedule and uniform of her blue polo and khakis. She started to walk to her locker.

A football whizzed past her head as she tried her locker combination. "Oh sorry." A deep voice came up behind her."No harm, no foul. Right?" She mumbled and turned her head, looking at the brown haired football jock.

"Drew Torres." He held his hand out, he never did that.

"Emily Fields." She said stiffly, waiting for it to kick in. It never did.

"Nice to meet you." He let his hand fall, she frowned.

"Sorry, just thought you'd know me." She shrugged and opened her locker.

"Why?" He leaned against the one next to her.

"Long story." She gazed into the empty cage where her books and bag will be in the morning.

"I've got time after practice. We should meet up at The Dot." He smiled at his offer.

"Sure. I'll tell you everything." She muttered, he chuckled.

"Just why you thought I should know you, sweet cheeks." He hopped off the locker. "Catch ya later." He whispered in her ear.

She gazed at him walking away with his friends, other jocks. Basketball, track, you name it ; they were there.

"Maybe I'm not gay." She sent a mass text to Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Toby. "WHAT?" They all sent back at the same time. Hanna's said "Call me. ASAP."

. . .

_Don't get too worked up. He may find out your secret. -A. _"Dammit." Emily cursed under her breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agh. Han, I don't know what to wear!" She shrieked into the phone. Her closet was organized, but she didn't have a single cute thing to wear.

"Aww, c'mon. There's got to be a skirt and nice shirt in there somewhere…" Hanna chuckled over the phone, if Emily could send her an evil glare; right now she would.

She finally found a black and white mini skirt, and a white tank top. She tried it on, "Got something. Now I need to do my hair. I'll call you after and give you details."

. . .

When Emily came in, she saw the brunette sitting at the bar. He had a coffee in his hand. She saw he was wearing a blue button down with slacks. She smirked a little, as the door closed, making the bell jingle.

He turned his head and looked her up and down, smirking at her. He stood up and walked over to a table, then gestured her to walk over.

"You look nice." He said as they sat down.

She smiled, "Thanks. You do, too." The waitress came over with a cappuccino. "Thank you." She said quietly, then took a sip.

"So, you said you thought I'd know you? Why's that?" He chuckled and looked at her, giving her his full attention. She blushed softly, making him chuckle again.

Emily sighed. "My friend, Alison DiLaurentis, was murdered about a year ago. Labor Day weekend, she disappeared. They found a body, I think.. Ever since the funeral of her, we've been getting texts.. From a person, or from people. Trying to scare us, they've like, almost killed us…."

After telling him completely everything, Emily saw his shocked expression. "Are… Are you serious?" He mumbled, as she nodded slowly.

"I got one today, actually." She looked at her cup, seeing her reflection in it. Her eyes were red, and a tear trickled down her face. Drew wiped it away

."Really? What'd it say?" He asked, watching her look up at him.

"..'Don't get too overworked, he may find out your secret. -A'. Meaning about me being gay, but yeah…" She sighed, watching him bite his lower lip.

"Yo-You're gay?"

"Not exactly. Bisexual, really."

"Are you a virgin."

"No. Lost it last year." She kept a straight face.

"I'm not a virgin, either." He smirked, taking the last sip of his coffee.

Her smile turned into a smirk. "Good to know." She laughed quietly, as he chuckled.

"It's getting late."

"It is."

"Can I wake you home, Emily?"

"Sure." She smiled, standing up. He grabbed her jacket and slipped it onto her, she smiled again. "Thanks."

They left The Dot and started walking to her house. After ten minutes of what seemed like forever, they finally got there.

Drew looked down at his shoes, then back up. "Um, Emily, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Drew. What is it?" She asked, looking up at him. His eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was mesmerized.

"C-Can I give you a kiss…?" He mumbled, her cheeks flared up. She nodded faintly, he smiled. He leaned in slowly, then their lips locked. It was slow, romantic feeling. She felt sparks, fireworks; anything for first love, actually.

"Good night, Emily." He whispered on her lips, pushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Night, Drew." She smiled and stepped into her house.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ding, ding. _Emily walked over to her laptop and saw Toby was trying to Skype her. She clicked the video button and sat at her desk, "Hey Toby! What's up?"He smiled, "Em! I'm with Spence, Ari, and Han." He turned the camera to her three best friends and they waved. She waved back. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" They all said back, Hanna stood up and looked in the camera. "How'd the date go!" She giggled softly.

Emily rolled her eyes, there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, someone's at the door." She got up and ran downstairs. She opened the door. "Oh hey, Drew." She smiled."Hey." Drew said softly, backing her up against the wall. His hands held onto her waist. She smirked and looked at him. "Have something in mind?" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Actually, yes." Drew leaned in and kissed her, it wasn't like last time; sweet and soft. It was aggressive. She smirked into the kiss, bringing him closer. He pulled her closer, picking her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands on his shoulders. She bit his bottom lip softly. He moaned slightly, as she smirked.

He slipped his hands to her ass and squeezed gently. She moaned in delight, "Oh fuck." He smirked, as he kept squeezing.

. . .

Drew pushed her onto the couch, climbing on top of her. She groaned softly, running her hands up and down his shirt. He smirked down at her, slowly grinding his hips into hers.

"D-Drew.. No." She stuttered and looked up at him.

"You don't want to?" He looked down, "Not right now. When we barely know each other." She said softly, he nodded and got up. Clearing his throat, he said, "See you at school tomorrow."

"Bye." He left. She got upstairs and saw the webcam still on. "Sorry, I'm tried, Tobes. Talk tomorrow." He nodded and they shut of Skype.

. . .

"Have sex soon, or your gender-liking secret goes viral. -A."


	4. Chapter 4

She forwarded the message to Aria, "_What do I do?_"She frowned, waiting for a response. About a minute later, her phone vibrated. _"Just do it. You seriously don't have a choice, Em." _She sighed, knowing she really didn't have one. She took a deep breath and went into her bathroom to take a shower. She stripped down and got into the shower, letting the hot water run down her chest and stomach. After 30 minutes of a long, hot shower; Emily came out in a robe and a towel on her head. She walked downstairs and saw her parents and Drew in the living room.

"Uh, hi?" She raised her eyebrows at the three, her dad looked at her. "Was he over without our permission?" He growled. "Dad, only for a few minutes. God." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Still, don't let it happen again." He stood up and walked into the kitchen."Listen, Drew. I'm sorry." Emily said as she leaned against the front door frame. He shrugged, "It's fine. Most parents don't like me." He winked, "See ya at school." He walked off the porch and into the night. She smirked and walked up into her room after saying goodnight to her parents. She pulled on some underwear, shorts, a bra and a t-shirt, crawling into her warm bed, that she'd probably be doing something in with Drew later on in the week.

. . .

"Hey, Em." Drew smiled and leaned against the locker next to her. "Oh, hey Drew." She returned a smile as she shut her locker. He pushed off the locker and grabbed her binders out of her hands, "I'll take these, and walk you to class." He offered, still smiling. "Aw, thanks. You don't have to though, Drew.""I want to." He smiled, she blushed softly. He chuckled and started walking with her, "So, about my dad.." She frowned, he shook his head. "Em, don't worry about it." Drew said softly, looking over at her. Emily sighed, "At least let me make it up to you." She looked over at him, "Come over tonight. I'll have something special for you." Em smiled and walked to her seat, right behind Drew. Drew chuckled and sat in front of her, turning around and setting his elbows on her desk, "I'll be there."

. . .

"Han, I don't have a choice." Em said, turning off the burner and taking the pot off it. She grabbed a spoon and poured the sauce onto the noodles and chicken. She heard the doorbell ring, "Han, I'll call you later. He's here." She muttered, Hanna laughed. "Wear protection." She said then hung up.

"Hey, Drew." She smiled as she opened the door, Drew gave her a smile back in return. "You look gorgeous." He grinned and walked in, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you." She blushed again, then set her foot against the wall, he backed her up against it and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms going around her waist. They both made a grunt as the kiss was deepened, him picking her up and pinning her to the wall.

. . .

"Drew!" She screamed, coming down from her high. He chuckled and pulled out, laying down beside her. "That good?" He grinned, she nodded as a blush came up from her chest to her cheeks. He kissed her lips. "Good." He stood up and grabbed his boxers. "Leaving so soon?" She pouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He chuckled and pulled his jeans up, grabbing his shirt. "Alright. See ya tomorrow." She laid back down, grabbing her phone. He walked out, smiling like a fool.

_"Good job. Keep him and your secret's safe. -A"_


End file.
